<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up Your Game by SoftBoyApollo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090590">Up Your Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoyApollo/pseuds/SoftBoyApollo'>SoftBoyApollo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop Reader-Inserts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Games, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reader-Insert, Riding, Video &amp; Computer Games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoyApollo/pseuds/SoftBoyApollo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are playing Dragon Age: Inquisition and Haechan is in your lap riding you. There is little more to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop Reader-Inserts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Up Your Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request your own at mlm-writer.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hot breath hit your covered shoulder as you defeated the demons on your screen. “Come on, keep moving baby boy,” you encouraged your boyfriend, finishing the encounter in your video game. Your back was firmly pressed against the back of the couch by Haechan leaning a little sideways on your shoulder, his hands on the furniture while he slowly rode your cock. It had been about ten minutes since he had sunken down your length, while you paid him no mind. He had stretched well, his hole giving no resistance. “If you can make me lose the next encounter, I’ll bend you over this couch.”</p><p>That definitely got your boyfriend’s attention. He didn’t question it, knowing you would do that, but also knowing he would have to up his game if he were to make you lose yours. You took your sweet time getting to the next place in the game where you would have to fight demons and close the hole they came through. In the meantime you gathered herbs and hunted animals for crafting materials. Haechan had stopped moving, kissing your neck instead and leaving small love bites. You tilted your head, giving him the space to do as he pleased.</p><p>“Here comes, pretty boy,” you warned him as you dived head first into battle, shocking nearby demons with a chain of lightning. You let out a grunt as Haechan started to ride you in earnest, but you liked a challenge. He breathed against your neck, ass dragging over your cock. You really wanted to pull him into a heated kiss or grab him by the hips and drive your cock into him. Instead, your grip tightened on the controller. You almost lost to the first round of demons, but made it through. “Good boy, but you gotta do better than that,” you whispered in his ear as you drank a health potion and waited for the second round of demons to spawn. </p><p>Two pride demons and two despair demons spawned, along with a couple of wraith demons. You bit the inside of your cheek, knowing this would’ve been a tough round to begin with, but with Haechan’s tight ass on your cock, it seemed to be near impossible. You sheathed a demon in ice, immobilising it for the time being so you could focus on the others. “Shit”, you cursed as your boyfriend went back to riding you. The smart bastard seemed to have held back the first round, probably knowing it was easier than the second one. </p><p>Haechan had barely started when you felt his lips against your ear. “It feels so good, daddy.” You groaned, thinking that pulling the daddy card was foul play. Then again, you never said he couldn’t use his voice. “Your cock is so big, but I can take it. I prepped myself all for you, daddy.” He moaned in your ear, knowing your arousal spiked with sound rather than any visual. He clenched his ass, tightening the grip on your cock. You could not dish out health and revival potions to your party members fast enough and soon your mage was the only one left on the field thanks to their barrier. You ran to one of the front liners to revive them, but you made some unnecessary turns, your fingers slipping off the controls. </p><p>“I want your cum, daddy,” Haechan moaned over the sound of you getting your ass kicked, making you moan with the sound and delicious drag over your cock. The pride demon shot lighting your way and you didn’t have the reaction time to dodge. The screen turned red, the word ‘lost’ the only thing you read as you put the controller next to you and lift your naughty boy off your lap.</p><p>“Turn around,” you demanded, standing up and switching places. You bent your boyfriend over the side of the couch, rubbing your cock over his pink hole. “You won, baby boy, but you didn’t play completely fair if you ask me.” </p><p>“You’re just a sore loser.” You smacked his ass, hard enough to sting, but light enough to not actually hurt him. Haechan wiggled his ass in reply, a satisfied grin on his face. </p><p>“You’ll be the sore one, baby.” You grabbed the lube off the coffee table and dripped some onto his gaping hole, spreading it with the tip of your cock before pushing inside. You held him by the hips, thrusting deep inside him, but not pulling out very far. You wanted him to feel full and full only. </p><p>Haechan whined, praising you for fucking him good and treating him well, knowing that stroking your ego would get him anything. Your placed your hands on his shoulders, fucking him in earnest, the slap of skin on skin echoing through the room. “Yes, pound me, daddy,” he cried out. You did not last much longer, fucking him a little more before pulling out. </p><p>You pulled him off the couch and pushing him to his knees in front of you. Haechan waited for you to pull the condom off, before replacing your hand with his own. He bent down to suck your balls into his mouth, his hand stroking your cock just how he learned you liked it. You leaned back, one hand resting on the couch as you groaned, your body pulling tight as you spilled onto his forehead and hair. “That’s a good boy,” you breathed out. You pulled your tee off and used it to wipe most of the cum off him. </p><p>Heachan leaned back on the floor, fucking his own hand as he looked you over. You crouched down in front of him, putting your own hand on his cock. He took the hint and let go, thrusting in your hand as well. “May I…?” </p><p>You chuckled. “Such a good boy, asking for his orgasm.” You pinched the head of his cock gently, gaining a high whine. “You deserved it, baby. Cum for me.” It took a few strokes, but Haechan soon enough spilled over your hand and his own torso. His body twitched while he thanked you for allowing him to cum. You let go when you realised he had enough, waiting a moment, before reusing your shirt again to clean him up a little. “Now, good boys also deserve a bath,” you smiled at him, kissing the tip of his nose.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>